Text-to-speech (TTS) synthesis involves rendering text as speech. Various TTS synthesis techniques exist including concatenative synthesis, sinewave synthesis, HMM-based synthesis, formant synthesis, and articulatory synthesis. TTS synthesis techniques may be used to render text as speech having desired characteristics such as content, pitch or pitch contour, speaking rate, and volume.